Lucina's Fart Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lucina farts while she gives Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha a tour of the Arena Ferox, and it ends up becoming a problem for the boys as the girls relish in Lucina's gassy habit. Somewhat requested by Myriadarrows.
1. Lucina's Fart Fetish

It was a calm day in the Regna Ferox of Ylissie, with Lucina taking Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha on a tour around the Arena Ferox, which was surprisingly empty and not filled with any spectators as it allowed the tour to be peaceful. Of course, this peace wouldn't last for long...

"So how long have you been the princess of Ylisse?" Dry Bowser asked as he observed the pictures of various warriors on the walls surrounding them.

"For a long while. I am of royal blood, you know." Lucina stated as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her head.

Toadette nodded as she was eating an apple, tilting her head to the side occasionally. "I guess that's true, what with you cross dressing as that blue haired swordsman with the gender problem-"

"The Hero King!? I'll have you know that he's sensitive about it!" Lucina snapped as she suddenly pulled out her sword in anger, her eyes having flames deep within them.

Petey mumbled as he was pulling out random junk he had in his red pouch, placing them back into his pouch. "Well do you look like a girlier version of him..." He stated in a voice so low, seemingly no one around him heard a word.

Lucina was going to continue scolding, when she felt her stomach rumble. Dry Bowser and Petey grimaced as Toadette gasped, with Lucina blushing as she glanced up, loosening her grip on her sword.

"You don't mind-" Suddenly without warning was Lucina farting for several seconds, her bubbly flatulence puffing up her stinky blue pants as she had an embarrassed smile on her face, surprised. "...My, that was quite the experience."

"I'll say, girl! You're a natural at being gassy!" Toadette exclaimed as she let out some squeaky high pitched farts in excitement, clasping her hands together after finishing her apple.

Dry Bowser and Petey both groaned as they shook their heads, with Lucina blushing as she managed to get into a good mood as the result of her fart blast.

"Well, I guess you could say the Gods blessed me with this," Lucina stated as she began to laugh after feeling her stomach rumble more, letting out a raunchy fart. "Although I'm certain Naga wouldn't appreciate it, heh..."

"Sheesh... you're not gonna get aroused by this, are you?" Dry Bowser asked as he squinted his eyes, brushing back his red hair.

Petey murmured as he nodded his bulbous head in agreement, with the mutated piranha plant having remembered some smelly shenanigans he got pulled in regarding flatulent females. "Yeah, because if that's the case..."

"Well... it kinda depends..." Lucina trailed off as she still felt her gut grumble with the urge to break wind, rubbing her right arm.

"Depends? On what?" Toadette piped as she held her hands together behind her back.

Lucina then glanced at the hallway nearby, bending over towards it as she let out a huge fart that caused several parts of the walls surrounding the hallway to break apart as she smirked, impressed by her flatulent explosion. "On how... I can handle this stinky situation."

Dry Bowser raised his bony hands as he shook his head. "All right, I'm taking my leave. I know where this is going."

"Maybe I should... see if I could get a better grip on my flatulent outbursts," Lucina stated calmly as she was quick to plug her nose with her left hand, heading down the closest hallway to her as the arena was full of them, her right hand over her rumbling stomach.

"Don't go too fart!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled, letting out another squeaky fart of her own as she winked. "See what I did there?"

"Wasn't really that funny." Petey spoke in a classy British accent as he yawned, lying down on his side as he began raising his big green leaf up and down.

"When did you start talking?" Dry Bowser questioned as he was looking at the various shields on the wall.

"Just this minute, dude." Petey responded as he began talking like a surfer while still waving his leaf around. "Although granted, I did say something a moment ago, but you didn't hear me."

"...should we get Lucy, or do you think she'll come back?" Toadette stated as she brushed back her pink mushroom pigtails.

"Ehh... maybe if we leave her to figure this out, we don't have to end up stinking." Dry Bowser pointed out. "And of course I mean that in the literal sense."

"Is there any sense more blunt?" Petey chuckled in a hillbilly voice.

Dry Bowser sighed as he planted his right bony hand on his face, with Petey staring at him as Toadette held her hands together.

"I'll take that as a no."

"You haven't even given me time to think about it."

"Why would you think about something as important as-"

"Fine, you're going to be like that? Let's go right now. We'll split up, even!"


	2. Chapter 2

"...you know, I don't think it was such a good idea to let Lucina go off on her own," Petey Piranha spoke up as he glanced around, with it having been several minutes since the gassy sword bearing blue haired woman warrior known as Lucina left them.

Dry Bowser was polishing some of his dusty bones in the meantime, rolling his eyes around at the speed of sound. "Well of course it wasn't, but she was the one who dashed off."

"Are we gonna go and get her back?" Toadette chimed up as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her pink mushroom cap, swaying her lightweight body from side to side.

Dry Bowser shook his skull with a casual shrug, standing back up on his bony feet after having sat down for a while. "Well we have to... unless you want to deal with Chrom. And we know how he gets when his daughter is concerned..."

Suddenly Toadette's cellphone went off, with all three characters gulping as they looked at each other, all worried. Toadette grabbed her mushroom themed phone, which was mainly pink just like her.

"This is gonna be bad..." Toadette whimpered as she answered the phone, trying her best to hold it together in both the literal and figurative sense since she still had some high pitched squeaky farts to let out, having let one slipped from her whimpering. "H-hello, Chrom... what's up?"

"Oh this is bad..." Petey mumbled as he placed his green leaves on his face, with Dry Bowser nervously rubbing his red hair as Toadette began biting her fingernails on her right hand, her left hand holding her phone, with Chrom seemingly muttering gibberish through the speaker.

Elsewhere in the long drawn out hallways, Lucina was farting up more powerful poots, using them to cause property damage as she was having too much fun with her destructive flatulence, enjoying how deep and bassy they were as it made her giddy.

"Oh goodness, excuse me!" Lucina playfully exclaimed to herself as she began fanning the air with her left hand, taking in the stink she was making as she was amused from how big her smelly pants were getting from her flatulence filling it up at a fast pace. "Peeyew! If I knew I would end up smelling this funky, I would have let out these toots earlier!"

"My goodness, Lucinda, are you the one releasing that funky stink?" Henry laughed as he was fanning the air with one of his hands while having his other hand plug his nose, making a surprising entrance.

"H-henry!?" Lucina gasped as she let out a squeaky fart that caused the painting behind her to melt in an instant, freezing up as she was taken by surprise from Henry's sudden appearance. "W-what are you doing here?"

Henry moved his hands around as he. "Well I was looking at all these statues of the warriors who fought to the death here, being curious and all since I myself am a mage as you know, then I heard some deep echoing sounds that scared off the crows, and then this smell hit me."

"O-oh..." Lucina commented as she frowned, only for her eyes to light up as she brushed back her blue hair. "How does it smell to you?"

"Like cheese. Which granted already stinks," Henry laughed as he then let go of his nose, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you think I could get an inspection?"

"...Inspection of what?" Lucina questioned as she folded her arms together.

"Oh you know." Henry stated as he chuckled, shrugging in response. "Your rear."

"WHAT!?" Lucina exclaimed, with her shocked shout ironically not doing much to their surroundings compared to her flatulence as she flailed her arms about in shock. "You're kidding me, right? Did you see what my lovely farts did to this place!?"

"Oh come on, I'm sure I wouldn't get my face disfigured from your wonderful butt fumes," Henry stated calmly as he rolled his right hand around. "What's the worst that could happen to me? We've both faced worse on the battlefield."

"...All right, but if this ends up killing you, I can say that I warned you..." Lucina stated profoundly as she grabbed Henry and stuffed him into her rotten smelly pants, her butt blasting out several more bassy farts that sounded like heavy brassy instruments playing, with her smiling of relief on the grounds of both her wind breaking and Henry managing to take it.

* * *

Back with the troubled trio, Toadette was trying her best to stay calm as she was hearing Chrom raging across the other line, with Petey becoming more nervous with every garbled yell he heard from the speaker of Toadette's phone, Dry Bowser clenching his bony fists as he didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess, especially since Chrom didn't mess around when it came to his daughter.

"No... that wasn't an earthquake..." Toadette gulped as she was rubbing the back of her head nervously, beginning to sweat as she could feel how damp her clothing was getting. "I... just was a bit hungry, that's all... eh heh..."

Petey began munching on his leaves as he was panicking, his entire plant body trembling with fright. "Oh dear, if Chrom figures out what's going on-"

Dry Bowser slapped Petey across the back of the head. "Pete, just zip it and hope for the best!" He sighed as he placed his right skeletal hand on his bony forehead. "Of course, with this being Chrom, I guess I can't blame you for becoming panicked..."

"...guys... Chrom is coming here." Toadette said in a defeated voice as her eyes were filled with fear, stuffing her phone into her soaking wet diaper as she held her hands together in a frightened position, trembling. "We gotta go get Lucina..."

"Yeah, but where is she?" Dry Bowser responded as he showed off the various hallways surrounding them. "She could be down any of these pathways, and we wouldn't be able to find her!"

"I knew I should have packed the enclosed instruction book with me..." Petey grumbled as he placed his right leaf on the top of his bulbous head, with Toadette whimpering as Dry Bowser sighed and clenched his fists in disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucina was still farting with Henry, the latter enjoying how gassy the blue haired swordswoman was as everything around them was breaking apart due to Lucina's farting. Lucina had all sorts of feelings about her flatulence, but overtime the one she was quite most noticeable about it was how proud she was to let out such powerful blasts of stinky fart gas, and it made her happy in both the relieving and smelly way. Even more so was that Lucina liked stinking up her fart filled pants.

"My, you really are quite the farter." Henry stated after he received another raunchy fart to the face from Lucina. "I wonder how your father will take it with you being this powerful."

Lucina laughed, only to freeze in fright as she let out a wet fart. "F-father? Oh ye gods, I didn't even realize that he doesn't exactly know about this!" She began to panic until Henry slapped her across the face. "Wha... Henry, why did you do that?"

"Because sometimes you could use something to motivate you," Henry laughed as he stuck his tongue out, enjoying this situation a bit too much for his own good.

"...I suppose you're right." Lucina stated as she nodded her head, patting her butt that in turn caused her to fart several raunchy poots, smiling. "Are you sure you want to smell my-"

"Stinky music? Why of course... who knows how powerful they can be!" Henry remarked as he began laughing once again, rolling his left hand around. "I bet your eggy scent can outdo that even the stench of a skunk!"

"...Well then, I'll happily unload my musical fumes onto you!" Lucina stated as she sat back on Henry's face, starting off with a huge bassy fart that made her smile in a mischievous way as it turned sloppy after several seconds, happily fanning the air with one of her hands as she had her other hand on her grumbling stomach, giggling with blushing glee. "Peeyew... oh my, is that gonna leave a mark!"

* * *

Chrom was making his way to the Regna Ferox, with his merry band of idiots coming behind him as he turned around to face them.

"Oh Chrom, why are you going to the arena? There's no style there" Virion said.

"Because my daughter is there and I have to make sure that she's safe!" Chrom shouted

"Do you have to go and get her? I'm sure she can take care of herself..." Frederick commented.

"I don't know about caring, but she is full of herself!" Donnel joked as everyone laughed except Chrom and Cordelia, with the leader of the bunch slapping him across the back of his head.

"Must we go and get her? I can't stand seeing her wear that mask..." Cordelia sighed.

"You're just jealous because she's a big girl for you!" Sully scoffed playfully as she wrapped her arms around Cordelia, much to the latter's dismay.

Lissa held onto Chrom with both of her arms. "Big bro, you shouldn't be so mad! I'm sure Lucina isn't in trouble!"

Chrom sighed. "Look, can we cut the bullshit and just get to my daughter?"

"Don't you mean cut the cheese?" Donnel joked as everyone laughed.

"Now is not the time for puns!" Chrom snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Donnel said, southern accent strong. "This is America; first amendment!"

"That's right!" Pit from Kid Icarus shouted as he gleamed with American pride, watching over theme.

"Get out of here!" Chrom shooed the angel. "This is my part of the story! Get!"

Pit frowned as he sulked out of the story, with the gang looking at each other in a confused manner as Chrom took charge and headed to the arena.

* * *

Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha were all pacing back and forth, with them taking turns to do so as they were making quite a ditch in the ground from them constantly walking back and forth in worry.

"Oh what are we gonna do... I think I might faint..." Toadette panicked as she had both of her hands on her face.

Dry Bowser was brushing his hair as a way to keep his collected cool. "Don't get too worked up over it, kid. It's not worth it, take it from me."

Petey grumbled in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Dry Bowser notice that the hallways weren't shaking as much as they were before, with the echos of Lucina's flatulence not being present as he turned to Toadette and Petey Piranha, appearing quite concerned. "Guys... I don't think Lucy is here anymore."

"Oh no!" Toadette yelped as she placed her hands on her face, panicking more than she should have. "Do you think she got... kidnapped?"

Petey mumbled as he usually would, moving his big green leaves about as shortly afterwards he began pulling out a map out of his red pouch that detailed the arena as Dry Bowser nodded his head in agreement.

"Pete's right. Lucy knows how to handle herself. I doubt she would get lost." Dry Bowser explained as he clenched his bony fists. "We just have to make sure we find her before-"

"Before what?" Chrom stated as he appeared before the trio, with his band right besides him as he had an angry look on his face, clenching his Falchion sword hard.

Dry Bowser slapped his forehead as he groaned. "Too late."

"Eep! It's not what it looks like, Chrom!" Toadette yelped as she started bouncing.

Petey mumbled as he then dodged an axe that was chucked at his head by Frederick, who cursed as he was so close to getting him.

"Darn! I wasn't fast enough," Frederick sighed as he pulled out another axe and chucked it at Petey, who dodged it once again.

"Guys! We don't have to resort to violence!" Lissa explained as she got in between her Fire Emblem friends and the trio of colorful beings from a different dimension, sweating nervously as she could notice how the others growled at her.

"Don't have to resort to this!?" Chrom barked angrily, eyes flaring. "You know what these fools have done!? They managed to lose my daughter! Don't you know how hard it is for a father!?"

"...Well, I don't want to say anything, but I assume we have no choice..." Virion murmured as he raised his bow.

"We're really doing this, huh...?" Cordelia remarked in a tone that signaled that she wished she really wasn't there right now.

"I could always use a good fight or two!" Sully laughed as she had her hands on her hips.

"Look Chrom, stand down. I'm certain Lucina will-" Dry Bowser tried his best to reason with the prince, but the answer he got was several slashes to his bones. Luckily for the skeletal reptile that it didn't hurt as much as he feared, although he did sigh as he clenched his bony fists. "So this is how you want to go down."

"Ooh... I better think of a way to calm this situation!" Toadette yelped as she dashed off, leaving the fight scene behind.

"H-hey, wait!" Lissa shouted as she chased after Toadette, leaving behind the fight scene as well.

"Aww! We lost our healer! That's gonna take a long time for us to heal!" Donnel said in his attempt at a joke, although this time no one was laughing.

"Boy you're gonna need more than her healing to make you recover from this!" Petey barked as he then took in a big breath and bellowed loudly, enough to cause parts of the ceiling to fall on the Fire Emblem brigade, with the unnecessary melee ultimately going underway.

Hiding in the shadows were various bandits, although they weren't sure what to do as they watched the brawl before them enfold.

"Should we get into it ourselves?" One bandit grunt suggested.

Another grunt bandit shook his head, glancing at the grunt that spoke. "No. It's too many casualties on our part. Let's just wait."

* * *

Outside the arena, Lucina and Henry were in the forest, with the mage having managed to convince the sword user to ditch the empty hallways as she had managed to destroy them with her powerful flatulence, taking note that the forest was empty at night. Luckily for Lucina, her destructive fart gas proved to be just as potent outside as it was inside, with her flatulent outbursts destroying various flowers and bushes that were helping to keep the forested area lively with greenery. Of course, Lucina smelled worse as her sweat was beginning to stink as much as her fart gas, of which her sweating was a result of her flatulence being so strong.

"I suppose these woods would cancel out my rotten farty smell... but not for long!" Lucina giggled as she had both of her hands on her gas passing rear, giggling as she could feel how wet she was from both her fart induced sweat and her sloppy wet farting.

"My! Your flatulence is quite something!" Henry exclaimed as he stood from a distance, having had a taste of Lucina's flatulent prowess up close as he was fanning the air. "If you can fine tune your toots, you'll be able to drive the enemies away!"

"I would like to see her try." Tharja stated as she popped up next to Lucina with a smirk on her face, both of her arms crossed as she walked up to her from the withering woods that was losing its wooded wonder from the fart gas.

"Oh Tharja. You're just jealous that I can fart more than you." Lucina stated proudly as she placed her hands on her hips, wiggling them as she had different raunchy farts blasting out of her ass.

"Humph. I'll admit, that's okay." Tharja remarked as she brushed her black hair, leaning over to unleash a huge bubbly poot. "But can you manage to hold it in to make it bigger and better than it is?"

"Wait... you can build up your flatulent gas?" Lucina remarked as she had a stunned look on her face.

"That is possible! Everyone has gas in them!" Henry added as he shrugged casually. "Well, most of us, anyway!"


End file.
